No Hurt Feelings
by lovablebaby
Summary: Bosco comes looking for comfort from Cruz and when she doesn't get the response from him she was hoping for how will she recact? Chapter 3 changed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by NBC and the actors who portray them.

It was a cool breezy morning on the streets of New York. The sun seeped through Maritza's curtains and on to her face. She groggily awoke, and looked at the empty space next her. Why would he leave? She thought. After last night she would've thought that she would have to beg him to get out of bed. Besides leaving before he woke up was her thing. She replayed the previous night in her head.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey" he simply said

"Bosco what are you doing here ?" she asked, confused

"Can I come in ?" he asked

"Sure , can I get you anything " she said

Cruz was really surprised to see him because she knew that Bosco blamed her for his brother's death.

" No I'm good"

"Uhm Bosco it's pretty late what are doing here?"

He stepped in close to her

" I…. I just needed to see you " he said

"How come , Are you ok ?"

" I miss him Maritza , and I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'm supposed be strong for my Mother when I can't even handle it myself."

"Oh Bosco, it's gonna be ok alright. You just got to take it one step at a time ok ."

They went over to her couch and sat down.

She let him lean her.

She had never seen him like this.

" I don't think that I can handle this alone." He said

" You don't have to she said. I'm here for you whatever you need."

" Thanks. But right now the only thing I need is you."

He leaned over and kissed her. At first she pulled away but she couldn't resist her desire and she gave into him the kiss that started out innocent turned into pure passion.

They kissed insanely and gave each other pleasure in every position possible. She remembered the way that he kissed her neck, the way that he started out licking her breasts and ended up sucking them until she moaned out of control . She remembered how he got hard before the lovemaking even began. She remembered the rhythm of their passionate intimacy. And she especially loved to remember one part imparticular the way that it entered her and never wanted to leave as if it had a mind of it's own.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cruz got to work Bosco was already there and was in the locker room changing.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he said back.

She looked around to see if anyone else was in the room, they were alone.

"That was some night" she said

"Yeah I guess" he said

Why was he acting like this, she thought. Why was he just brushing it off like last night had never happened.

" Bosco can we talk ?" Cruz asked

"About what? " he said as he continued to change his clothes

"About last night" she said in a sarcastic tone

"What's there to talk about" he said

"Well for starters, you come by my place in the middle of the night, we end up sleeping together and the next thing I know your GONE.

" Hey, lower your voice " he said

"Why Bosco? you don't want anyone to know that we slept together last night?

" Look that's not it I just..."

"You just WHAT? Bosco. HUH?

"Cause that's what it sounds like to me"

" Maritza last night I was upset, and I needed someone to be there for me and I needed that someone to be you. But that's it ok. No hurt feelings."

" You sorry ass son of bitch!" Cruz said aloud

"Oh, ok I get it now. Last night was just sex right? "

" You know there are hookers for a reason"

"No that's not it"

" You know what Bosco, to hell with your ass"

"Maritza wait..."

" No. to hell with you!"

She stormed out of the locker room.

A part of her was relieved even happy to know that's how he felt but a huge part of her was crushed.

On her way out Cruz ran into Faith

"Hey sarge you alright? " Yokas said sarcastically

" up yours Bitch " Cruz stated harshly


	3. Chapter 3

"Not now Yokas" Cruz said.

"Whatever" Yokas replied

Yokas went into the locker room and saw Bosco

"Hey Bosco"

"Hey"

"What's up with sergeant bitch" she said

"Cruz ?"

"Who else" she said sarcastically

"Well what's wrong with her" she questioned

" Awww Faith I didn't know you cared "

" I don't she's just being weird and I wanna know what's up"

"There's nothing wrong with her "

"Come on Bosco spill "

" Look Faith it's really none of your business "

"Fine. just remember that the next time you wanna know something"

"Faith..."

_Swersky comes in_ "Role Call lets go "

"Okay you all have your assignments "

"Lieu I'd like to switch partners for the day" Yokas said

" Why ?" he asked

"Ummm I just want to try something new" she said

"Okay..."

"You'll be riding with sergeant Cruz today"

_Yokas regretted opening her mouth_

"Bosco you'll be with Gussler today"

"What" he said

"Yokas is with Cruz today"

"Oh come on boss. Gussler? The guys a moron"

"Deal with it " Swersky said

Bosco knew that it was gonna be a long day for all of them.

Yokas knocked on Sergeant Cruz's door

"Come in" Cruz said

"Oh, it's you . What do you want? "

" I'm riding with you today" Yokas said

"Yokas I told you I don't have time for this today " Cruz said

" I wish I was joking. I'm serious Swersky said you and I are partnered up for the day" Yokas said

"Okay" Cruz said

"Well why are you still here? Go get changed your working Anti-crime "

Yokas knew that there was definently something wrong with Cruz . She was surprised that Cruz hadn't even argued about their partnership

" You got it sarge ."


End file.
